Digital imaging sensors are employed in many devices and systems to capture images, such as in digital cameras. Imaging sensors employ large semiconductor arrays of detection pixels that can comprise charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, among others. The imaging sensors can be configured to capture a range of the electromagnetic spectrum that spans both visible light and infrared light ranges.
When configured to capture infrared light, the imaging sensors can be employed in time-of-flight (TOF) camera systems. TOF cameras measure a depth of a scene using emission of infrared light that is precisely timed to measurement or detection by an imaging sensor. These TOF cameras can be employed in many applications where identifying relative depths among objects in a scene is useful, such as interactive gaming devices, virtual reality devices, augmented reality devices, industrial controls, medical scanners, or other devices.
Overview
Systems, apparatuses, and methods that employ imaging sensors to detect infrared and visible light are provided herein, such as time-of-flight (TOF) measurement devices and associated imaging sensor arrays. In one example, an imaging sensor is presented that includes a semiconductor substrate comprising an array of interspersed pixel structures for concurrently sensing infrared light and visible light. Each of the pixel structures include at least a first pixel element configured to detect the infrared light and at least a second pixel element configured to detect the visible light. Each of the pixel structures further include a shared output circuit that couples at least the first pixel element and at least the second pixel element such that a first output state presents a first signal corresponding to detected infrared light of the first pixel element and a second output state presents a second signal corresponding to detected visible light of the second pixel element.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.